A Note of Distress
by catgrl106
Summary: Xion saves Axel and Roxas from a difficult situation involving a math class, a teacher, and a rather suggestive note. Contains mentions of AkuRoku


AN: Warnings include suggestive language, mean teachers, and the obvious fact that I don't like my high school. Contains mentions of AkuRoku and Zemyx

* * *

It was another typical mission-filled day for the trio. Except that this was no ordinary mission. If it were the typical mission, for example, they would not have had to have gotten up at six o'clock in the morning.

"Yeash! Why did Saix send us here?" a red-haired boy, named Axel, exclaimed angrily, hands waving about above his head. He, and two other teens, were walking towards a large concrete building in the distance, which strongly resembled a prison. "I mean, this place called "Earth" doesn't have any Heartless. It doesn't have any _magic_! How could it have Heartless?"

"Do you have to be so loud?" the girl to Axel's left, Xion, questioned, shaking her head in exasperation. "There are other kids around us, and you know we'll get in trouble if any of them realize we don't belong here."

"Yeah, besides, Traverse Town doesn't have magic, and they still have Heartless," the blond to Axel's left, Roxas, replied.

"True…" Axel sighed, placing his hands behind his head. "Though, if Saix actually thought there would be Heartless here, why did he seal our magic? We'll need it if Heartless appear."

"I guess he thought he couldn't trust us," Roxas replied. "I mean, using magic here would blow our cover, 'cause these 'Americans' know what magic _is_, they just don't believe in it anymore."

"He didn't have to stick us in a high school, anyway!" Axel complained, moving on to his next irritation. For, indeed, the building they were approaching was a high school. Axel thought it strange that the high school so resembled a prison, despite the fact that most of the students weren't bad kids. The trio finally got into the building, and started walking down one of the various cement-block hallways.

"Yeah! Saix gave us some really hard classes!" Roxas joined in complaining.

"Speaking of which," Xion began, checking the time on her watch, "first period begins in about ten minutes. I work as an aide to the office, so I don't have to worry about being late, but don't you guys have a science test to get to?"

"Eh, if we get there late, we'll just come to you for a pass. After all, you love us too much to mark us tardy!" Roxas replied, giving Xion his patented Puppy-dog eyes, while Axel snickered softly.

"Whatever. If you want to be late, that's your prerogative. I'm getting to the office before the bell rings," Xion replied, picking up speed and turning down a hall towards the office. If she had bothered to look back, she would have noticed Axel and Roxas trading a "look" before sneaking into a supply closet and closing the door.

-Some time later-

The bell to start second period had just rang, and Xion, Axel, and Roxas were all seated near each other in a math classroom. The white board in the front declared it to be a calculus course.

"So, I'm judging by the fact that you never came down to the office that you made it to class on time?" Xion asked Axel.

"Err… more like, snuck in when the teacher wasn't looking," Axel replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Xion just shook her head, as the teacher walked in and began the lesson. Class had only been going on for ten minutes when Axel took out a fresh piece of paper, wrote on it for a quick second, and then placed it gently on Roxas's desk. Roxas quickly skimed the paper, noting that it merely contained the word "sup." Roxas then wrote on it, and gave it back. This continued in a fashion, while the messages went something like this:

(the bold is Axel, the italics are Roxas)

**Sup?**

_Not much. What's up with you Hot Stuff? ;)_

**lol I know I am ;)**

… _arrogant much?_

**No worries, your not hot, you're beautiful! 3**

_Don't call me beautiful, it's not manly! :(_

**Sure… whatever you say Roxy-Poo. :P**

_I'm going to ignore that comment because this class is boring, and I don't have the energy to fight with you._

**Yeah, I know what you mean, it's a good thing Xion is so sm-**

At this point, Axel and Roxas had to stop, and pretend to be paying attention, because the teacher had just asked a question, which they hadn't even heard, and seemed to be trying to find someone to answer it. Finally, Xion raised her hand.

"The derivative of 4x^2 + 3x – 52 is 8x + 3," Xion answered, smiling when the teacher nodded her head at the correct answer.

Axel and Roxas continued writing.

**Good thing Xion is so smart. How is she so smart though?**

_Actually, I asked once, and she said it's 'cause she actually bothers to read the text books._

**Yeesh, she's such a bookworm. It's a wonder she and Zexion haven't hooked up yet.**

_No it's not. Sexy Zexy is all over Demyx, remember?_

**Yeah... hey, remember how Saix said that he would help us on the stuff that we couldn't possibly know, but that if we flunked out, or drew too much attention to ourselves, he'd pull us out?**

_Yeah. And normally I wouldn't necessarily mind being pulled out of a mission this boring, but he said that anyone pulled out would be doing solo missions for two months! I can't be away from you for that long!_

**Yeah, me neither. Maybe we should do something tonight to celebrate the fact that we're still together?**

_Like what? _

**Come into my room tonight and we'll play a game… ;)**

_A game? _

**A "dirty" game…**

_You mean the game called "Screw you?"_

**Yes please!**

"Axel, Roxas!" A sharp female voice, that of the teacher, rang out, right in front of the two boys. "I understand that you are foreign exchange students, but that doesn't mean that you have a right to exchange notes in my class! My typical policy for notes is to read them outloud for the class. I guess the first note of the year will be yours.

"Axel! She can't read it aloud!" Roxas whispered, "This isn't exactly a pro-gay school, and it'll draw way too much attention to us! And you know what Saix said!"

"I know! I'm trying to light it on fire, but my magic is sealed, remember?" Axel whispered back, voice jus as urgent.

The teacher approached the front of the room, coughed loudly and began to raise the note up so as to read it. The note had just reached proper reading height when it suddenly, inexplicably, burst into flame. The teacher dropped the note with a shrill scream, and ran to a far corner of the room. A few seconds later, the bell rang, and all of the students piled out of the room.

"Was that you who set the note on fire?" Roxas asked, as soon as they were safely out of earshot.

"No, like I said, my magic was sealed." Axel replied looking confused. Then, as one, Roxas and Axel turned to face Xion.

"What?" Xion asked, attempting to look innocent. "Saix didn't seal _my_ magic. I'm supposed to be his little puppet, remember?"

Xion then turned around, and started walking to her next class.

"Dang, she really saved our buts this time, huh?" Axel remarked, turning back to Roxas, "Remind me to do something nice to her later."

Then the two boys separated, and went on their ways to their respective 3rd period classes.

* * *

AN: And yes, the math problem is real and correct. I felt like putting it in 'cause i am currently in a calculus class, and derivatives are EVIL!


End file.
